AkuRoku: Flaming Heart
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel and Roxas argue at each other even though they know they love each other. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


'_Dammit it's 2am.'_ Axel thinks as he studies his digital clock with bloodshot eyes. The green numbers flicker to _2:01_. Sora gasps several times and Axel opens his window. The pyro peers out and sees Riku's bedroom window. "Shut the fuck up you horny teens! I'm trying to sleep!" Axel shouts at the couple in the bedroom.

The red head's sleepy yelling didn't stop the couple. Riku moans out the brunette's name and Axel gags. The pyro closes the window and stomps off in a flaming rage to his bathroom. The florescent lighting flickers on and blinds the red valentine teen for a couple seconds. He struggles to open his eyes and opens his medicine cabinet. He squints in the bright lights and finds a container of eye drops.

Axel grumbles and squirts a couple drops into his pair of emerald eyes. Sora loudly gasps and Riku deafeningly moans. The pyromaniac growls and shouts, "Are you trying to make me VOMIT?!" _'Damn fags.'_ Axel thinks in his ferocious mind. The fiery teen thinks a string of cuss words and he shuffles back to his room in sleep walk mode.

"Nyaah Riku! H-h-harder!" Sora gasps out. Axel swallows a little bile in his throat and pulls on a pair of jeans over his black boxers. "Sora you are so…nyah tight!" Riku exclaims. The pyro's fists tighten and he bursts down his stairs and out the front door. "Those ass-fucking queers won't stop there sex moans and I'm awake at 2am because of there dirty sex! And I'm fucking tired of all this shit!" Axel screams out to himself with insomnia filled eyes.

The pyro bumps into Roxas. "Back off, dragon!" Roxas hisses at Axel. "Well well well. Looks like the gays woke you up too, huh?" Axel asks with a grin playing on his lips. The blond nods and forces his eyes to stay open. "I was about to kick open Riku's front door and yell at them, but then you came." Roxas growls.

"Well sorry. But am I really the problem here, or is it the moaning fags?" Axel asks with a raised red eyebrow. "Axel. Please don't say that. It's not nice." Roxas says and he rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry Roxas. The 'sexually confused teens' need to be quiet. Is that still offensive to you, because you are gay?" Axel sneers.

"What?!?!?!" Roxas exclaims and he punches Axel's jaw. The pyro doesn't flinch. "Nice try, lady legs." Axel smirks. "Nyaah Riku! Faster! Take meee!" Sora moans out as Riku pants like a dog. The red head gags a little and Roxas laughs. "What's so funny, Blondie?" Axel asks with a growl building up in his chest.

"You are so gay! You know you like boys!" Roxas laughs out with a hint of rosy colour on his cheeks. Axel's eyes fill with anger. "You are such a pussy! How dare you call me gay!" Axel growls at Roxas.

The blond rolls his eyes at the pyro. "You are gay, Axel. I see the way you look at me all the time. You are always lit, literally." Roxas says then cringes at the sound of Sora moaning. Axel fists tighten at his sides.

"Listen here, you little Madonna, I am not gay and you are just saying that because you've have had a huge crush on me since 7th grade. So don't be such a hypocrite because speedo man told me _everything_." Axel hisses. Roxas jaw drops open and his eyes look like blue flames.

"Demyx is such a fucking liar, Axel, and you know it! That shower pervert stares at me all the time after swim practice and never talks to me. So if you think that Dem's lie is true then you are just as much as of a bastard as he is." Roxas growls out.

Axel laughs to himself and says, "Well how do I find out that you are not gay? Otherwise I'm going to keep teasing you about your sick crush on me." Roxas grinds his teeth together and tightens his muscles to stay a safe two feet away from Axel.

The red valentine laughs under his breath. "This is not funny, fire crotch! I don't give a fuck about you and you know it!" Roxas yells. "That's because we never fucked." Axel jokes. Roxas attacks Axel and he falls back on the hard cement sidewalk.

Roxas moves his hands out from underneath Axel. "Hey there, I'm not going to do you, popstar." Axel says with a purr as looks into Roxas's blue eyes. Roxas gets off of Axel and his eyes blaze with hate. "I wish you're head cracked open. I would skip away and celebrate." Roxas snaps.

Axel bites his bottom lip. "Ssss ouch! That hurt Roxas, but I know you would never wish that." Axel says with a playful smile. "I. Hate. You! Got it memorized?" Roxas says and he mimics Axel classic index finger tapping to his forehead.

The pyro frowns and looks unamused. "That's my line, Hannah Montana." Axel says bitterly. "Take me, Riku! Nyaaah I want you! Harder!" Sora moans out. Roxas ignores the screaming brunette inside the dark house.

Axel gets off of the ground and asks, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday yesterday?" Roxas's expression changes to shock. "What?! How do you know that?" Roxas asks. "I am very good at pickpocketing. You probably didn't notice because you were to busy gromping my ass." Axel chuckles.

Axel holds Roxas's black wallet between his index and middle finger high above Roxas's head. "I was not gromping your ass, matchdick! Now give it to me!" Roxas says and he jumps up and down to get his wallet.

The pyromaniac smiles and gags dramatically. "You wish I would give it to you, Barbie." Axel sneers and he tosses Roxas his wallet. "You are so pathetic." Axel mutters coldly as Roxas quickly puts his wallet back in his pocket. "And you are a pervert for getting my wallet out of my back-pocket." Roxas says and he stuffs his wallet down in his deep jean pocket.

"You didn't have anything in there except all those sex shop receipts for masturbating." Axel says. Roxas smacks Axel across the face. "That's a lie! I have money in there and don't expect a tip, you horny prostitute!" Roxas growls.

"Ooooh so you do expect me to give it to you. Well, Roxanne, I don't do kids." Axel snaps with his eyes burning. "I'm not a kid, candledick. I'm fucking 19!" Roxas exclaims. The firecracker teen takes a deep breath and sighs.

The red valentine teen grins at the furious blond. "You need to work on your insult material, Rox-ass. Otherwise you are never going to win." Axel says with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Shut up, man slut! Go dance with a pole and leave me the fuck alone!" Roxas hisses.

"Aww, why don't you go home and jerk off, okay? I'll be glad you're gone." Axel says. "When people say that you always blow smoke, they really meant you were blowing the guy named Smoke, you skank." Roxas jokes.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Axel sneers. Roxas punches Axel and the pyro hits him back. "Lay off of me, rapist!" Roxas says. "I will never lay you!" Axel yells at the blond as he shoves him off.

The teens stay silent for a moment as they calm down. Axel sighs and combs his fingers through his red mane. "Sorry, man." Axel says to the blond. Roxas looks away as he tries to calm down.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Roxas mutters under his breath. Axel frowns and scowls a little bit. "You still didn't admit it." Axel says with a smile. Roxas hugs himself tightly.

"Go away or I'll fucking bite your head off, palm tree head." Roxas says bitterly. Axel laughs silently and strides over to Roxas. "You know what Roxas, I'm bi, so now that you know. You have to tell me what you are." Axel says with a grin.

Roxas grimaces. "I'm asexual." Roxas mutters. The red pyromaniac bursts into a roaring laughter. "LIAR!" Axel exclaims with his finger pointing at the blond. "Hey Roxas. How many Axels does it take to screw in a ligthbulb?" Axel asks with a sneer.

The blond stays silent and stubbornly huffs. "The same amount it takes to screw a Roxas. One pyro." Axel purrs. Roxas digs his nails into his own pale skin while his crossed arms tighten on his chest.

"Admit it." Axel whispers with another devilish grin. Roxas growls and exclaims, "Fine! I'm bi too! And I fucking love you!" Axel freezes and his face fills with shock. The pyro calmly collects himself to an alluring grin.

"Really?" Axel says to push Roxas further. "Yes! I love you! Are you flattered now?" Roxas asks. Axel grins and nods. "Yes, very flattered." Axel says and his eyes get an interesting look in them.

"What?" Roxas snaps as a blush lightly forms on his cheeks. Axel takes Roxas in his arms and kisses him deeply. Roxas viciously kisses Axel back and their tongues wrestle. "Show me what you got." Roxas murmurs breathlessly.

"As you wish, baby doll." The pyro smirks. Axel picks up Roxas and carries with him bridal style to his bedroom. He sets Roxas on the bed and crawls on top of him. Axel sucks at Roxas's neck. "Mmm." Roxas hums at the feeling of the hot tongue on him.

The pyro tears their clothes off and leaves him and Roxas in their boxers. "I'm not going to do all of this, love. Got it memorized?" Axel says and he sucks on Roxas's neck. "Mmm." Roxas says and he pulls Axel up to a lustful kiss.

The red romantic sits up with Roxas. The blond wraps his long legs around the red lover as they swap tastes in their mouths. Roxas grinds against Axel. The red lion teen knocks Roxas back on the bed.

The fierce red teen crouches and bites Roxas's neck softly. "Ahh." Roxas says softly as Axel's lips send a trail of burning fire down his chest. Axel licks under the strap of the black boxers and Roxas clenches the white bed sheets with his hands.

"Take me!" Roxas exclaims and Axel strips both of them down to nothing. The pervy pyro raises an eyebrow at the nude teen. "Damn." Axel says and he grins away from Roxas.

The blond sits up and sees Axel's face. "Axel…are you….blushing?!" Roxas exclaims in shock. Axel stops and his angered green eyes blare at Roxas. "Shut up and get down, Goldilocks." Axel hisses as he knocks Roxas back down.

Roxas licks up Axel's neck and bites his chin. The red lover keeps his hands on Roxas's maddening hips while Roxas re-locks his legs to hug Axel's loin. The passionate teen deeply kisses Roxas and the blond roughly kisses Axel back.

With their wet lips they suck for the sweet saliva taste from each other's mouths. The red magician sucks on Roxas's tongue softly and slides his hand down to Roxas's member.

The red charmer strokes the spikey blond teen and Roxas kisses Axel faster because of the fiery sensation of Axel's soft hand. "Ahh." Roxas says softly and he sucks on the erected nub on Axel's bare chest.

"Aw Roxy. Ow." Axel says and Roxas realizes that he crawls down the fire chamer's back with his nails. The blond licks the blood off his fingers. "Oops." Roxas says innocently and he traces his fingers where Axel's heart is.

"You asked for pain now, candy lips." Axel says and he licks up Roxas's length. The blue eyed teen hisses at the fiery feeling. The flaming heart teen takes Roxas in his mouth while licking up his erection with erotic patterns.

"Nyaaah! Axel!!" Roxas exclaims and he bites his tongue to keep quiet. "Ugh you sound like Riku." Axel groans. Roxas raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Roxas asks. "Nevermind, doll." Axel says and he goes back to sucking the blond.

Roxas holds his breath and he precums into Axel's mouth. The burning teen kisses Roxas's member softly then bites a little harder. Axel glides his tongue up and down Roxas's member then up and down the blond's inner thigh.

Axel stops and gently bites along his partner's inner thigh then sucks at Roxas's tip. "Nyaaah!" Roxas bursts out his exclamation and pours his cum into Axel's mouth. The pyro grins and smoothes his hand behind the blond.

He flips Roxas over while rubbing Roxas's member. Axel shoves his wet fingers into the blond and Roxas lets out a yelp. The pyro slides his fingers in and out to get the feeling for Roxas.

The red devil thrusts his stiff member into Roxas. "Ahhh!" Roxas exclaims and he arches his back. "You are so…long." Roxas manages to squeak out. Axel laughs lightly and he picks up the speed on Roxas.

"Ahhh! Axelll!" Roxas exclaims when the flaming teen hits the spot in him. The cat like teen forms and grin on his face then continues to repeatedly hit the spot. Axel's grip leaves bruises on Roxas's hip bones.

"Roxas…I love you…" Axel says and he pours his burning cum inside Roxas. "Axellll….I love you…too!" Roxas screams out in the sexual pain. Axel pulls out and holds Roxas tightly.

They smile at each other when their faces meet. Axel nibbles on Roxas's neck while their legs wrap around each other. "Sleep well, my darling." Axel whispers in Roxas ear and kiss Roxas's neck. "I will, my fire." Roxas says and he cuddles against Axel chest. The passionate pyro hugs his mate and warms him up.

Roxas opens his eyes in the bright morning and sees Axel still staring at him. The devilish handsome teen chuckles quietly. "What?" Roxas asks. Axel covers his laughing mouth and says, "Nice wet dream, Roxas. You got the evidence all over me."

The blond looks down and sees his seed all over Axel. "How do I know that wasn't you?" Roxas snaps angrily. Axel growls and his eyebrows narrow. "Why do you have to blame me, Blondie? You are a little sicko too." Axel hisses.

"Well it was you, Axel. You are such a jerk to blame it on me, you heater humper." Roxas snaps at the pyro. "Shut up, Miss America! It was so you!" Axel says with anger flaring in his eyes.

"I hate you, asshole!" Roxas yells. "I hate you too, preppy!" Axel hisses. The couple glares at each other then captures each others lips into a forceful kiss. _'Dumb blond.'_ Axel thinks. _'Stupid pimp.'_ Roxas thinks.


End file.
